This invention relates to a simple template system adapted for use with a wallboarder's square to position electrical outlet boxes and openings on paneling, sheeting and wallboard. It is important that the outlet boxes be positioned uniformly on the studs, and that the openings in the paneling, sheeting or wallboard be accurately positioned over the outlet boxes.